Mind Games
by Tallulah Trixxiebelle
Summary: PreSeattle. Derek's life as an intern, possibly Burke too. First fic! Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome! Rated T, possibly M later.


Chapter One.

"Go on," he whispered sensually, touching my stomach gently with his soft fingertips, "you know you want to."

'_Took the words right out of my mouth big boy.' _I thought.

'_But, what if…'_

My mind raced. Oh, God, what do I do? I'd never work in a hospital again if we were caught.

"I...but…we…" My voice faltered and stuttered and eventually gave way.

My heart drummed a fantastic rhythm in my chest as my quivering hands travelled slowly from his broad shoulders to his well-defined chest.

'_Mm, what a body. What I would give…'_

I could feel my breathing shorten and my forehead beginning to sweat.

"Doctor- Derek. But, what if…how do we…"

My words were falling from my mouth in short bursts, and making no sense whatsoever.

'_Stop arguing and just do him already!' _

He chuckled, with that damned dazzling smile he does so well, and looked at me straight in the eyes.

'_Good God, his eyes.'_

"Just…shh." His hands were on my hips now, his grip firm yet detached.

'_Lord, you have no idea how much I want this…'_

"You need to relax. You work too hard," he purred, his deft fingers demolishing my trouser button in a single swift movement.

"Yeah…" I breathed, my heart swelling, fit to burst.

I became aware of the sound of a zip being undone and, realising it was my own, moaned quietly against my conscious will.

'_Y'know, all this work and no play cannot be healthy for a girl. I mean, really. When was the last time I got laid?'_

As my trousers landed with a soft _flumph _on the hospital dorm floor, I looked up and saw his angelic face gazing down upon me. His soft eyes sparkled with lust, and his delicate mouth quivered with anticipation.

Giving in to my most intimate temptation, I sighed, "Who am I to deny a man his natural instinct?" and with one single continuous motion, I was swept up into his arms as we collapsed onto the metal frame of the bed, and …

"Miss Bethany?"

'_Damn the nation. There goes the lunch-break daydream. This had better be important.'_

I lifted my head from my small desk, preparing to scowl spectacularly at the dream-dashing devil who dared interrupt my midday mirage.

"Yes…?" '_You great big waste of…'_

"Dr Shepherd! Uh, I was just…"

'_Oh, sweet Jesus in the heavens. What a complete jerk-off.'_

"It was just…I thought you were just sleeping, but then you started moaning…I just, y'know, wondered if you were okay?" he asked coolly, but nevertheless hot as the fires of Hades.

'_Oh, shit. "Gosh, Derek, no! I was just vocally expressing my unadulterated carnal lust for you, and how I really would like it if we made the windows of the exam room steam up right this very second! I'm fine!" _

_Ha, I'd love to see his reaction to that one.'_

"Sorry, no, I'm fine. Must've fallen asleep. You know how it is, long day. You put your head down for a second and you're off. Haha. Ha."

I tried to flash a dazzling smile that would make him want to sweep me off my feet right there and then, and take off to the southern most stretches of Africa where we would spend our days having sex that would rival the wild beasts and eating fruit.

I caught myself in a window's reflection and realised I was failing miserably; instead of a lusty sex goddess, I now rather resembled a large, flushed squirrel in need of a good fart. I was uncategorically making the world's largest arse of myself.

But it seemed to pass him by, as he chuckled softly and replied, "Well, don't you go overdoing yourself. Wouldn't want to have to give you CPR in front of the patients; that would just be embarrassing."

My eyes cast over his causally slouched body, my inner carnal beast clawing its way out from my chest. '_He looks so damned good in that white coat….'_

"Haha. No, not at all..." I stuttered pathetically, melting into a pool of orgasmic blissfulness as I imagined the scenario.

"And after all," he indulged, leaning in closer and lowering his voice, "we wouldn't want to lose our finest receptionist, would we?"

I muttered some incoherent comment about my receptive skills and, realising that his last sentence was actually meant as a compliment, blushed a most vile shade of mauve.

"Oh. Right. Thanks."

'_Way to go, Sex Kitten Extraordinaire. If he's not bowled over by your feminine beauty and elegance, you've certainly got him with your wit and intelligence. Not.'_

He glanced down the corridor and, catching sight of another doctor, raised his hand in order to attract his attention. "Well, I best be off. You know how it is. Heads to cut up, people to save." He smiled crookedly and stood upright, straightening out his stunning white coat.

'_Christ, I don't know about you breaking my head. My heart, yes. Hell, I'll even give you the rest of me. Ever fancied trying gynaecology?'_

"Yeah, 'course. Don't let me keep you." As I returned his smile and light laugh, I tried my hardest to make myself sound adult and professional, and not some preppy high school teeny-bopper. I think the teeny-bopper won.

As the other doctor approached the desk, he began a complicated-sounding, doctor-ish conversation with him, before turning on his heel, to me, and saying, "By the way, I hope the Derek in your dream is as good as you were making it out to be. He sounds like a right sex god."

And with that, he winked cheekily and returned to his conversation, sashaying down the green and white corridor, taking my heart with him.

'_Oh Dear Lord. I think I'm in love.'_


End file.
